Following up on our very successful symosium on hormones and ovarian cancer prevention, we propose a series of symposia on prevention. The goal of this symposia series is to understand the genetic and biologic mechanisms involved in ovarian cancer and how these mechanisms can be exploited to devise innovative strategies for the prevention and detection of the disease and its recurrence. It will further address the impact of these modalities on the lives of women and their families. With advances in molecular biology and the emergence of new technologies (e.g., proteomics, genomics), we are gathering remarkable knowledge about the genetic and biologic basis of carcinogenesis. By directly facilitating our understanding of the disease process, this knowledge and technology is suggesting fruitful avenues of primary, secondary and tertiary. This series will bring together leaders in prevention, detection and treatment research in order to exchange their expertise, identify research avenues and form collaborations. The symposia series will be held every other year at the University of Pittsburgh Cancer Institute Herberman Conference Center. The general theme for the series is molecular targets and prevention; each symposium will have a specific theme: immune system, 2005; cell cycle 2006; pharmacogenetics, 2007; hormones 2008; and model systems 2009. The intended audience is basic, clinical and translational researchers in the areas of epidemiology, molecular biology, genetics, cell biology, endocrinology, pathology, gynecologic oncology, and high-throughput technologies, as well as public health researchers and consumer advocates. The specific goals of the workshop include: 1. to further understand the molecular, biologic and genetic mechanisms involved in ovarian cancer that can be targets for prevention; 2. to become familiar with emerging chemoprevention agents and early detection approaches aimed at molecular targets; 3. to learn about new highthroughput technologies; 4. to identify new areas of research based on the molecular mechanisms of the disease;All sessions include 2-3 scientific presentation followed by an open discussion by a leader in the field. A poster session will allow for participation by junior scientists and foster greater exchange of ideas. To date, there have been no other conferences specifically focused on the intersection of ovarian cancer, molecular targets and prevention (other than our 2002 symposium). This series represents a unique opportunity to bring together scientist, policy researchers and consumer advocates to advance the frontier of ovarian cancer research and public health.